A Thin Line
by andimstupid
Summary: Balancing on the edge is something that Dante must have learned to survive. Now he finds this ability incredibly useful as his brother decides to pay him a visit. DxV


_**A/N:**__ This is my first finished fic ever, so please be understanding. I know I'm not the most talented writer but I did my best on writing this. Not very graphic, however more than I planned. It's based on song Kiss the Dawn by Guano Apes. As soon as I heard that song and got the lyrics an idea appeared in my mind._

_You may be interested as I made Dante dominant, 'cause mostly it's Vergil's role. I just needed to prove that Dante is no worse._

_It refers a little to plot of DMC1 and DMC3. The characters here are after DMC1 that means they're after 30. And I wrote it like DMC4 never came into being 'cause it ruins Dante's character I based on here._

_Warnings:__ m/m, twincest, oral, anal, yaoi, angst, oneshot_

_---_

**A ****Thin Line**

Another day, another fucking day of beating the shit out of demons. He was tired and bored to death. Everything was always the same. Everyday looked the same, even the amount of demons to kill was comparable, only the setting changed. But who cared about it? Maybe someone would, but not Dante. For him it was all the same over and over again.

It was his job. It was neither pleasant nor well-paid, but at least assured some morbid entertainment, and constant death risk was way better than any kind of drug. Despite how much sometimes he hated his job there was no way he could quit it. And even if he did, what would he do? Sell pizza? It was out of question.

Devil hunting was only reasonable choice for Dante, and there were times, his good days, when he loved his job more than anything. He could vent all his anger just by blowing up and slicing some useless demons which dared invade the human world, his world. But these days were almost forgotten now; all the pleasure of having lethal weapon in his hands was washed away by pitiful sense of boredom and hopelessness.

Sometimes you need a break, longer than maybe three days off, otherwise you begin going insane, even if you're a half-devil. Too much to contain in one's mind, too much blood everywhere, and lack of someone to understand all that. Not like Dante cared much, anyway. He always worked alone, even when he was on a mission with Trish or Lady, he always did his part and they did theirs. Never talked much, only some quick haughty one-liners. But sometimes he felt the need to talk to someone about it, to release all the things were inhabiting his mind.

And here he was. Sitting on the bar stool with glass of whisky in one hand, while the second was put on his neck, head down. He was really tired. More mentally than physically, but it didn't matter. He tried to get drunk, but goddamned human liquor was not strong enough for him; he had to drink more than others to feel any effects of the booze and this affected his budget far too much.

His pants becoming tighter was pretty much all he got after drinking not-remember how many glasses, while bantering with scantily dressed waitress. He wasn't sober yet he wasn't drunk as well but the sight in from of him and dirty talk made him harden a bit. The woman knew him well, he was regularly visiting the pub. She giggled at what he was saying, making the man even more cocky and self-confident if possible. He felt good now. All fatigue worn off as he shamelessly flirted with the waitress.

The glass he'd once held shattered to million pieces as it hit the floor. No one really paid attention to it, but this was enough to bring Dante back some consciousness. He blinked a few times and broke apart from the girl. The disappointed and a bit confused expression appeared on her face. But he didn't care. Something told him he had to stop, couldn't continue. What and why – he didn't know. After paying for all the drinks and extra tip for the woman he left the pub without a word. He ignored the surrounding. Then there was only him alone walking down the street, not knowing where he was going, not thinking about it anyway. The awful sense of hopelessness decided to visit him again.

He wished there were some demons on his way… home? No, he wasn't heading home, because there was no reason to go back there. Just to see that empty pitiful local that happened to be his office and home. Anyway, Trish probably also was out so he wouldn't even have anyone to talk to. Therefore, he just strolled down the street.

He wanted to smash something, kill something, shoot something, fuck something. He didn't know where this fury came from, he just wanted to release it somehow, and there was only one good way for that. Somewhere near there were warehouses, closed and unused for a long time. Demons loved that place. Why? Maybe because it was always dark and dingy in there. Now giving it a second thought, Dante just aimed for his destination.

As he walked his way, a sudden flashback hit his mind. He remembered this place. He'd already been there, long time ago. The place Temen-ni-gru once stood. His dear brother decided to raise the tower right in this fucking forgotten-by-God district. For already miserable Dante that was too much. The reminiscence of his lost twin was the last thing he needed right now. He was supposed to fight! Not to be on edge of breakdown, yet still furious.

He didn't let his emotions take over him. He had next mission, an easy one, he just invented it for himself – go into the warehouse and send all the demons to Hell, with his beloved custom twin guns.

_**--**_

Eighteen, nineteen, twenty… ah, and here's the demon number twenty-one. Nasty thoughts wanted to invade his mind, so he began counting the demons he already killed. How pathetic. He couldn't believe he was doing something such idiotic as counting the demons, all just to escape from the thoughts. And they all seemed to stand in queue for their death. Didn't try to run or hide or do anything to make the game more interesting. Because, for Dante, now it was only a game, nothing more. And how the hell was this supposed not to be boring? But it was still good, as long as it gave him some peace of mind.

Now Twenty-One was off and the room seemed empty. Suspicious. Dante was sure there were much more of them. But the magazines were taking a lot of space, just go further to--

"Dante," his train of thoughts stopped as he heard strong and strangely familiar voice, he hadn't heard for too long time yet he had never forgotten. He was cough off-guard but concealed it with a quick reply.

"Vergil." Older twin stepped out of the shadows, into a tiny ray of moonlight that managed to go through a broken window, "I just considered inviting you for a cup of tea in at my place, and maybe I would if you weren't so late." Dante mused, not entirely true.

"How typical of you, my dear brother. You never change, Dante. No matter how old you are, you never mature." The coldness of Vergil's voice pierced Dante, but he wasn't expecting anything else, to be honest.

"I let you have all the maturity instead," he smirked. "Tell me, Verge, do you ever try to entertain yourself with something other than books?" He hit Vergil's weak point and he knew about it full well.

Vergil, however, didn't reply, he didn't see the sense in replying to his idiot of a brother. He took a few steps, getting closer to Dante, who was now slightly confused as Vergil's eyes were locked on him. But he liked it. He still felt the liquor in his veins and that made him smirk again. Vergil was only inches away now. His face getting closer to Dante's as he whispered. "Maybe," and chuckled as he ran a hand down his twin's body. "I see you already managed to get excited, brother. That only proves I was right, you never change."

As soon as Dante opened mouth to retort, Vergil attacked his lips, not giving him chance to say a word. Taking advantage of Dante's astonishment he slipped his tongue inside. He smirked into the kiss. The younger was always at least a step behind him.

Dante couldn't believe what was happening, but he didn't object. Hell, objection was the last thing he could think about at that moment. This was primal. Their tongues battled and danced together inside their mouths as both men lost themselves in a hungry kiss they were longing for years.

All the colors returned to his world as he had his brother again. There was only fear he might lost him again and this time he didn't believe he'd manage to keep on living with such a burden of emotions. Vergil was somehow a missing piece of him and there was no way Dante would let him go away, not again. He already used all his 'get-away-from-Dante' chances.

"Stop," Vergil panted as he broke from the kiss.

"Why? Too much of entertainment for you to handle?" Dante teased his brother again, his hand slowly sliding down the other's chest.

"Stop. Don't you dare say such thing while you know nothing about me," he pushed away Dante's hand. "I initiated something I shouldn't. Now let go of me. Forget it. Forget me," Vergil tried to walk away but Dante was faster, he blocked elder's way, not letting him move.

"Oh, shut up, Vergil, you can make better use of your mouth if you just stop talking. I won't let you go again."

This time it was Dante who began. Vergil no longer withheld. Tongues struggling for dominance once again. The kiss which showed all their passion and lust. Neither of them tried to be gentle, they needed to feel the other's presence in rather violent way. Especially now, after so many years of not seeing each other. They have almost forgotten what it's like. And they felt they had to catch up a little.

--

Something broke inside Vergil. Coming to this spot, he knew Dante would be here, and no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he needed his brother. But this wasn't supposed to end up like this! Then how? After all, he didn't believe they would hug each other and peacefully go for a tea to Dante's place to talk like a normal family. And he wouldn't even want something like this happen. Their pride wouldn't let them act like this. Since their family had split apart and each of them had gone his own way, Dante choosing to protect human world, while Vergil had thought only about gaining power equal to their father's, their every encounter finished with a fight for life and death. However, neither of them had the determination to actually kill the other. True, he was close to death on Mallet, but managed to use his brother's weakness and escape.

Yes, Dante was weak. Dante was sentimental. Not like him. He was strong. He was relentless. He never looked back. And there was nothing to look back at, to be honest. All the lost memories could only cause anguish and hesitancy. He couldn't let himself experience such pathetic feelings.

One of major requirements of gaining power is getting rid of all your weaknesses. And that's why Dante was weak. He never tried to discard the past. On the outside he acted like he didn't care, but he always cared. Otherwise he wouldn't bother to save so many lives. He was soft on the inside and Vergil knew this.

--

Did Vergil really regret coming here? Maybe a little. Definitely he wasn't prepared for such situation. He expected next serious fight, no matter how long they hadn't seen each other, their rivalry seemed undying.

But how the hell has Dante known he was there? Or did he just play along? Hadn't Vergil learned to hide all the expressions so well, he would have been caught at being startled. Dante's sixth sense had always been quite poor. However, many years passed and maybe Dante changed. The demons probably would have already killed him if he hadn't learned to know what was coming. And he no longer tried to fight enemies much more powerful than he was, at least not alone. Vergil couldn't comprehend that Dante indeed had changed.

Before deciding to visit him, Vergil closely regarded his twin's steps. Always good to know your foe. He has learned that during past years. He had been saying Dante was reckless, but so had he. With the only difference he noticed that fact when it had already been too late and there was no turning back.

After Mundus was gone and his consciousness was brought back to him, he trained more, both his mind and body, not to ever get caught like he had then. He mastered in wielding Yamato enough to fight devils much stronger than he was, and has never been defeated. But he learned to quit the fight if it was too demanding; just to come back later and finish it once and for all. And now he was back to finish with Dante, whatever that meant.

_**--**_

If it wasn't their pride, they could be almost affectionate. No longer willing to fight and hurt the other, not even going to argue. However, still, they were too insolent to admit this. Only their kiss softened and moves became less desperate. Though, their need for touch didn't fade away.

Vergil felt betrayed by his own mind and body. Things he had been training so patiently and persistently. How was that possible? He would never expect to let any feelings affect him again. It felt odd yet pleasant. Something inside him that was yearning for touch and comfort had woken up from the long, endless sleep. Like ice melted by the fire.

And Dante too realized how much he had been missing his twin; more than he was aware of. Ever before, Vergil had only haunted his memory. Dreams turning into nightmares as he watched him dying by his sword. Until this day Dante has been sure he had lost his brother. Always blamed himself for killing Vergil, letting the rage of the battle and his devil half take over his common sense.

Now he was conscious of questionable importance of situation. One false step in the wrong direction and he could lose Vergil for all eternity.

But he had learned to balance at the edge where one mistake could ruin everything he had achieved so far or make him pay with his own life. That way he had to gain this ability whether he wanted or not, at least as long as he wanted to be alive.

--

There was no more place for philosophical thoughts and presumption as their bodies began desiring for more. Undeniable need forcing its way out, not allowing to be ignored.

Words became unnecessary. They perfectly understood each other, every single feeling was mutual. The bond that always connects the twins was almost non-existent between them, so long out of use. Now they were recreating it, together. Body moves telling everything.

Weapons abandoned long ago. Coats found their place at the wet cold concrete surface, soon joined by other no longer needed garments. A makeshift pallet, and there was nothing more they needed beside themselves.

"I missed you brother," said one of them, it didn't matter who since they both knew it, only difference that one spoke it aloud.

"Shh, no need to say such obvious things," replied the other. "But I must appreciate the fact you admitted it".

Then all the sounds were deadened by heavy rain falling onto tin roof. Cold wind after having forced trough broken windows and holes in walls of brick was raging ample space causing them to shiver. Nevertheless, there was nothing that could disturb them, the creepy sounds of scratchy steel doors, wind howling outside, nothing.

Hands were exploring anew forgotten for so long places, making the pressure between them almost unbearable, deepening the necessity for more.

There was no awkwardness in their moves, despite such a long break. Their bodies performing on their own, not allowing minds to disturb. Recalling instinctively actions from the past.

Roles switched many times. Each of them had something different to offer to the other. Eventually, Vergil ended up with Dante on top of him. This time he would let his younger brother dominate, only for once.

It didn't take long for Dante to notice this fact and he didn't want to waste any second they could make better use of.

Slowly he broke from the kiss, shifting his head to plant soft kisses along Vergil's jawline and neck. It felt like nothing else under the sun. After he was done with that part Dante began sliding down, trailing his tongue across Vergil's chest, stopping for a while to swirl it around his nipple, slightly teasing with his teeth, and then continued travelling lower.

Vergil gasped as he felt hot wet lips closing around his member. Tongue dancing around the tip in such a slow pace that he hardly endured the tension. Dante perfectly knew what he was doing, no longer relying on the instinct. As soon as he heard silent moans escaping Vergil's lips he stopped his oral ministrations, causing displeased groan of objection from his brother.

But it wasn't over. He still had a lot to do and couldn't let Vergil to be satisfied too soon.

Dante's lips found their way back to his twin's. This time was the most affectionate but also the most intense at the same time. One hand slipped under Vergil's head lifting it a little to deepen the kiss, while the other entered him. Surprised Vergil gasped as he felt a finger inside him, making Dante smirk slightly in the kiss and push another finger in, scissoring them now, and stretching him.

He pulled the fingers out to replace them with the head of his erection a moment later. He didn't need to ask Vergil for approval. Words became unnecessary long ago. He simply knew his brother wasn't against it, hell, he yearned for it as much as Dante did.

Vergil has been aware of the approaching pain, but it didn't help much. Even though he tried to prepare himself mentally, it was nothing comparing to the real pain. The feeling was horrible at first, the more it hurt his pride in a way. And he was aware he had agreed to this.

"It's okay", Dante felt sorry for hurting his twin watching him grit his teeth, but he decided to move anyway. He knew the pain would wear off soon. And in fact it happened so. Dante felt Vergil relax under him giving him more space to move.

Not so long later Vergil's vision went white and he saw stars as sudden outburst of pleasure flushed across his body. Dante found the spot and apparently noticed that because now he was fixing his position to make sure he hit it every single time.

Everyone who has found their way near the warehouse this particular night must have thought it was haunted, hearing the sounds coming from the inside. And it wasn't far from the truth, actually. After all, they were half-devils.

As soon as they both were done, sweaty and sticky, panting for breath, Dante eased out of Vergil and rolled to his side. The cold no longer bothered them, as the air around them warmed up as well.

Vergil hadn't expected Dante could handle him, but he'd done much better than Vergil could ever imagine. Maybe it wasn't that bad choice to give him a chance? However, it felt completely odd. He'd like to switch the roles but Dante played everything so perfectly from the very beginning that Vergil was now utterly exhausted and helpless.

Eventually, he decided he would take his payback later as he was not going to run away again, he didn't see any point in such action. Probably he just grown up to live in unity with his brother, but of course, it didn't mean they would never fight again or insult each other, only not seriously enough.

An arm warped around his waist pulling him closer to Dante. "I love you," he heard whispered to his ear. Dante kept surprising him since they met that night. He wouldn't expect such confession, after all. But he replied in the same words. Why not?

---

In the morning ray of sunlight met two entwined bodies, which became one during the night. Eyes opened slowly and lazy smiles crept on their faces. There was no force that could make them get up so early.

**END**

---

_**A/N:**__ Review please! I wanna know what you think about it. _


End file.
